The Sorting Ceremony
by Cutthroat Pixie
Summary: An assortment of drabbles and short stories with various pairings and ratings.
1. Green

**Title:** Green  
**Pairing:** James/Lily  
**Rating: **PG-13 for suggestive material

* * *

Tumbling, laughing, falling, falling, falling, down onto cotton sheets. Not as smooth as silk, but in this moment they might as well be.

Callused hands glide over freckled hips, eliciting a soft giggle. Not the laughter of the nervous like that first time, but that of the truly happy. She's happy. A grin escapes your lips. You're happy too.

Soft, full lips find thin, chapped ones and the contrast is something of an ambrosial variety. Hands move from hips, this time seeking out beloved red locks. Never reach, though, trapped by smaller hands. Kissed.

Nothing between you and her, just sweat soaked skin and breath and tendons, stretching, as you shift to kiss lower.

And all you see is green. Not the bitter, cruel sort, but the shade only she can fill your mind with. The green her eyes turn only when looking at you. Smiling at you. Loving you.


	2. Burned

**Title:** Burned  
**Pairing:** James/Lily  
**Rating:**PG

* * *

Burning. The moment she awoke, that was the first thing that assaulted her nostrils. The smell of smoke.

"Good lord, I am going to kill that man," Lily said, glaring at the clock that cheerily flashed "6:17 am" at her. Why was he even up?

She opened the door, and was blinded by a cloud of smoke.

"James Potter, what are you doing?!" She made her way to the kitchen, searching out her culprit and fully intending to punish him. First, though, she opened a window. Far easier to find criminals when the room isn't filled with smoke.

The smoke cleared a bit, and she saw James throw a pan filled with some charred black substance into the sink.

"Sorry," he muttered. "It was your birthday, and... yeah. Sorry."

Lily rolled her eyes and kissed James on the cheek. "That's very sweet of you, but I think not burning down the house would be a far better present." She grabbed his hand and pulled. "Come back to bed."

"You know what else would be a good present?" James asked, smug smirk firmly in place.

"Hands to yourself, mister. I'm going back to sleep."

"Well fine then," James said as they both climbed back into bed. The burning smell still faintly lingered in the air as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Entertainment

**Title:** Entertainment  
**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius + McGoogles (not like that, perb)  
**Rating:**PG

DIALOGUE ONLY

* * *

I am so bored, Moony, do something fun."

"Shoosh, class is out in 15 minutes, you can be quiet until we leave."

"Do you know me? That is far too long to go without entertainment!"

"Too bad."

"You are a terrible friend. Terrible, horrid, and no good at all. That is what you are."

"I'm sure. Entertain yourself."

"I think that can be arranged."

"What th- GET OFF!"

"Succumb to my temptations, Moony! Resistance is futile!"

"No, no, no! Off of me right now!"

"Boys, if you cannot control yourselves, I am going to insist you leave."

"Sorry Professor."

"It's just so hard to control my urges when both you and Remus are in the same room."

"I'm sure it is. No more interruptions, you and your urges can wait five minutes, Mr. Black."

"I am so killing you after class."

"Looking forward to it, Moony."

"You would."


	4. First Meetings

**Title:** First Meetings  
**Characters:** Sirius, Regulus, Remus  
**Rating:**G (because they're all itty bitty chillins and I am most definitely not a pedo. Haha.)

* * *

'But Sirius, I don't want to!' You see two boys, one about five (the one who just spoke), the other a few years older (the one identified as 'Sirius'). Sirius is attempting to drag the younger one over to the monkey bars on the playground, but there is some resistance. You watch in amusement from your place on the bench.

'I dragged you over here to play, so you're going to play,' Sirius says, continuing with his dragging.

The boy tears up. 'I want to go home. It's cold.'

'Is not. You're fine.'

The tears turn into full on crying, and you walk over.

'You should probably do something about that,' you say, gesturing to the wailing boy.

Sirius looks a bit startled when you speak, but then he rolls his eyes.

'Stop crying, Reg, you're bothering people.'

'Well, not really.'

'Oh, well, you take him then.' Sirius releases 'Reg' (who is still crying) and pushes him towards you, then runs off to the monkey bars.

'That was... not very nice.' You take the boy's hand and lead him to the bench you were previously occupying.

'He's always like that,' he says once the crying has died down.

'That must suck.'

'It's okay, I guess.' He shrugs. 'I'm Regulus.'

'I'm Remus.'

You shake hands in a way that looks quite comical coming from a 5-year-old and an 8-year-old, and then spend the rest of the afternoon watching Sirius fall on his ass.


	5. Fumbling

**Title:** Fumbling  
**Pairing:** Sirius/Regulus (incest)  
**Rating: **R

* * *

Black on black. White on white. Hair and skin and eyes so familiar, so perfectly matched, so not made to be joining in such a way as you two seem to like joining it.

Fumbling towards ecstasy, running away from reality, from what you are to each other, colliding head first with this taboo you enjoy far too much.

You arch under Sirius, hips coming up to meet his as he does the most delicious things with that mouth of his. That mouth that often taunted you when you were younger, that mouth that still does, always will. Older brothers are meant to taunt and tease the younger ones, but not in the ways he often does.


	6. Silence

**Title:** Silence  
**Characters:** Sirius and Regulus  
**Rating: **G

* * *

He never comes home for Winter break, and without him the house seems far too big, the air far too silent. Everything is quieter without his laughter, without his arguing, without your mother yelling at him. It's boring without him.

For two weeks you hide in your room, away from your father's questioning and your mother's love, trying to get away from the silence left in Sirius' absence.

You always thought those two weeks were the worst it could get, and when they were over, things went back to normal.

And then one summer, Sirius didn't come home at all.


	7. Shoreline

**Title:** Shoreline  
**Characters:** Sirius and Regulus  
**Rating: **PG-13

* * *

When they were children, their parents used to take them to some far away beach. Other members of their family often showed up, and they spent a few weeks avoiding all of them, only ever wanting the company of the other. Aunts would pinch cheeks (hard, their fingers were like fucking talons), uncles would tell riveting tales of their many dark adventures, and cousins would try to coax them into play, but none of the attention was appreciated.

At night, once everyone else was asleep or passed out, they'd sneak out onto the beach and watch the quiet ocean waves. They'd play in the water, rolling in the sand, totally happy just to be playing with the brother they so adored.

They're no longer children, it has been awhile since Sirius has seen any of that extended family, and they have no idea where that far off ocean shore is, but the lake outside the school is close enough, and just as good for playing.


	8. Finding Out

**Title:** Finding Out  
**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius  
**Rating: **PG-13

* * *

When James caught them snogging for the first time (in the common room, of all places), he'd laughed, thrown a pillow at Sirius' back, gone off with a yell of, "Put a sock on the portrait next time or something!", and that had been that. None of that freaking out Remus had been worrying about.  
"I told you he wouldn't care," Sirius had said.

When Peter caught them snogging for the first time (in what they thought was an empty corridor) he'd let out a squeak of surprise, then a laugh, then a, "Well about time, mates," and that had been that. None of that awkwardness Remus had been fearing.

"You underestimate him, I think," Sirius had said.

When Lily caught them… well, she never did. She'd heard the amusing tale of catching them snogging from James, and then the equally amusing tale of catching them snogging from Peter, and she'd told them that they both ought to get a room, as being caught snogging was starting to become a rather common occurrence. None of that… actually, Remus had been expecting a lecture of that sort. Nothing unusual about that.

When McGonagall caught them snogging for the first (and then second, then third, then fourth, and… well, you get it) she'd given them detention, then more detention when Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her and said, "What, jealous?"

And so all their friends (and McGonagall) now knew to look around corners and knock on doors and life was good indeed. Except for the detentions.


	9. Snack Cakes and Such

**Title:** Snack Cakes and Such  
**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius  
**Rating: **PG

DIALOGUE ONLY (it is just so much fun with them!)

* * *

"Sirius, do you know what happened to those cupcakes I made?"

"Not a clue, Moony. I am thinking they ran away. You probably scared them off with that hideous orange shirt you are wearing."

"I'm sure. That explains why there is frosting on your mouth."

"I can't explain that at all. Those more cupcakes probably ran away from you, and ran into my mouth while I wasn't paying attention."

"I made those for my mother. It's her birthday today."

"You know you're gay, right?"

"The possibility has crossed my mind, yes."

"Like, really, really gay. Making cupcakes for your mother gay."

"Yes, that is the reason I'm gay."

"I am certain I can think of others."

"Stop waggling your eyebrows like that, people who eat my mother's birthday presents don't deserve sexual acts of gayness from me."

"You are terrible. I want a divorce."

"We aren't married..."

"For good reason!"

"I'm sure. I'm leaving now, I'll buy something on the way."

"Tell your mother I say hello."

"Stop with the eyebrows. She's not giving you sex either."

"You Lupins are absolutely no fun at all."

"I know, I know. Bye Sirius."

"I'm changing the locks."

"Have fun with locking the fireplace, then."

"Oh, I will. You just watch."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye."


	10. Serving

**Title:** Serving  
**Pairing:** Voldemort/Lucius  
**Rating:** R

* * *

A snake-like tongue runs over your skin. It feels more odd than pleasurable, but you must allow it, and so you do. Almost transparent skin clashes against your pale complexion, and it seems odd, because this is the only coupling where your skin is far darker than that of the other. Harsh, never gentle fingers scratch at your skin, tugging and scraping and generally wreaking havok.

You don't get any physical enjoyment from this, only the knowledge that you are serving your Dark Lord, and that is really all that matters right now.


	11. Walking In

**Title:** Walking In  
**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius/Regulus  
**Rating:** R

* * *

It was the end of his fifth year (Sirius' sixth) by the time he found out about his brother and the Lupin boy. Regulus has no idea how long the two had been together prior to the day he walked in on them, but from that day forward the relationship fascinated him.

Cool lips brushing fiery red skin, fingers gripping hair, trailing down tender skin. He hadn't been noticed, thankfully, but he had seen it all from the doorway of an abandoned closet in a deserted hallway. Gasps and moans and cries filled his ears, filled his mind, and still did.

From then on those sounds and sights and smells were all that filled his mind anytime he saw the two, together or apart. He often wondered how the two worked so well together, anyway. Sirius was boisterous and mischievous and obnoxious, while Remus was calm and caring and studious. One wouldn't think they'd be the best of friends, let alone lovers, but they apparently were. And they worked so well in that second sense, Regulus knew this.

The summer passed, and then the fall, and soon it was almost time for Regulus to go home for Winter break. He wanted to say goodbye to Sirius before he left, so he waited in the shadows outside the Gryffindor common room until he happened to hear somebody say the password. He waited until they were gone, got through the portrait, and went up to Sirius' dorm.

Familiar sounds met his ears, and he almost turned back, but an equally familiar voice stopped him.

"Come back for another taste, eh little brother?" Sirius said, his posture and his voice oozing of ease and comfort.

"Well, I uh... I came to say goodbye. Christmas. And such. You know. Um." Regulus wanted to avert his eyes from the naked bodies in front of him, but he found he could not. He'd seen Sirius' quite a bit, growing up together and all, but Remus' was mostly a mystery to him. The boy's pale skin was covered in even paler scars, white as the moon, yet it was beautiful nonetheless. He couldn't help but stare.

"Well then," Sirius said, sharing a look with Remus, who grinned and nodded. "Why don't you come over here and say goodbye to us?" .


	12. Antici…pation!

**Title:** Antici…pation!  
**Characters:** Fred, George, and Molly Weasley  
**Rating:** G

* * *

'Fred! George! Get away from those!'

'I know not of what you are talking about, oh dear mother of mine.'

'I would have to say you are going mad. There is nothing to get away from that I can see.'

Molly glared at Fred and George, who were currently attempting to open all of their presents.

'Christmas is in two days. You can wait.' She slapped their hands, knocking boxes out of them, and pushed them away from their small tree. 'It really isn't that hard.'

'Of course it is.'

'I think I am going to die by tomorrow from all the anticipation.'

'Off you go, to your room!' she shouted. The boys cast a glance at one another, grinned, then merrily went on their way.

Molly, totally unaware of that fact that they had shoved a few small gifts into their pockets, just shook her head.


	13. Giving

**Title:** Giving  
**Characters:** Sirius and Regulus  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

Christmas was never a jolly afair in the Black household. Favouritism was always shown to Regulus, who recieved many a present, and Sirius never really recieved anything at all from his parents.

'Here,' Regulus would say, shoving one of his many boxes towards his older brother. 'From me.'

'I don't want your leftovers, Reg. It's yours,' Sirius would reply, scowl firmly in place.

As they got older, Regulus never stopped trying to give at least half of what he recieved to Sirius, who always turned him down. 'You can keep it all, really.'

One year, Regulus got fed up with it. 'Why can't you just let me be nice? I don't need all this shit, and you deserve it more than I do!'

'I've got the best brother anyone could hope for, why would I need all that junk?' Sirius said, not even looking up from what he was doing. Regulus just smiled.


	14. Confusion

**Title:** Confusion  
**Characters:** Fred and George  
**Rating:** G 

For Skittlez. ♥

* * *

It was just past midnight, and all the corridors of Hogwarts were clear, dark, and silent. Except for one, of course, and that happened to be the one a pair called Fred and George were occupying. They quickly exited the corridor, ran into a bathroom, and locked themselves in a stall. Leaning against the walls (Fred on the left, George on the right), they faced one another.

'Well then Fred, Happy Christmas,' George said, handing over a cup to Fred.

'Likewise, George,' Fred replied, also handing over a cup to his twin.

George plucked a hair from Fred's head, and at the same time Fred returned the favour. They placed the stolen hairs into their respective cups, gulped them down, and waited.

After the polyjuice potion had worked its magic, they grinned at one another.

'Lets see them all try and tell us apart now,' Fred said. Or maybe it was George...


	15. Bacon

**Title:** Bacon  
**Character:** Harry P  
**Rating:** G

* * *

Harry had seen a lot of bacon in his life. He cooked it for Dudley every morning, after all. Sometimes in the afternoon as well. Or in the evening. Often at night. Sometimes even after most decent people had gone to bed without a thought of bacon in the head.

The point was, Harry knew his way around bacon.

So when Mrs. Weasley placed a plate in front of him for the first time, he didn't think anything of it (other than thinking that, for once, he wasn't the one who made it) as he took a bite.

That first bite was all it took to get him hooked. Mrs. Weasley's bacon was a gift from the heavens, and there wasn't anything anyone could ever say to convince him otherwise.


End file.
